


Save Him

by Twi_Writes_Sometimes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blood, Brief character death, Gore, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, M/M, Rescue Missions, Torture, Violence, dog attack, the dog dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twi_Writes_Sometimes/pseuds/Twi_Writes_Sometimes
Summary: Why can't they ever catch a break? Nicky has been kidnapped but Joe, with Andy and Nile's help will do anything to get him back.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is welcome.

"Joe, Joe, calm down." Andy said into the phone.

"They.. I ... I died... it took to... long to come back and... They... They .... He..." Joe couldn't get the words out.

"Listen, pass the phone to Nicky. Maybe he can tell me what's wrong."

"They took him Andy!" Joe shouted finally able to get some words out. "They took him and now he's gone."

Andy paused, to process this for a moment. She wanted to ask if Joe was ok but that was a stupid question. "We're coming right now. Give me your location."

Nile heard the words 'They took him' and immediately started packing a bag with weapons, some dry staples, and an extra outfit for each of them.

"Ok, I know this is hard but stay there, sketch anything that might be useful. We'll be there soon." Andy's tone left no room for argument. 

"I can't wait I have to go after him." Joe insisted. His breathing had calmed down a bit and he was ready to catch whoever had done this.

"I know, just give us two seconds to get to you. We're already walking out the door." Andy slammed the door of their safe house behind her so he could hear it. "We have a car, we'll be there soon."

Nile rode shotgun while Andy drove way faster than she should.

Nile had briefly considered telling Andy to stay home out of harm's way but that was a battle lost even before it began.

She just prayed Andy remembered her mortality and didn't flip this car before they could get there.

They spotted Joe sitting on a bench near the road to make himself easier to spot. The car jolted as Andy pulled into the parking spot in front of him, throwing it into park without bothering to come to a complete stop. 

Joe climbed into the back of the car, and Nile could see how lost he looked. 

"Any leads?" Andy asked, ready to go wherever he directed her. 

Nile grabbed Joe's hand. "We'll get him back Joe, we'll find him." 

He nodded, trying to accept her reassurance, then turned to Andy. "I saw faces, I know I can pick a few of them out if I see them again, they also left this." He handed Andy a piece of paper.

"We will be holding Mr. Porter until the person who finds this note pays his ransom of seventy-five thousand. You can wire the money to this account." Andy read it out loud for Nile's sake and then reread it to herself before passing it off to Nile. "What is that Joe?"

"The only thing I can think of is about ten years ago we used fake last names for an undercover mission and he picked the last name Porter. The mission went fine, at least I don't remember why this would come up. Maybe it's something else?" Joe was just as confused as Andy. 

"I suppose the why doesn't matter for the moment." Andy waved the questions away. "It's the who." 

"Copley should be able to dig into this and give us some information." Nile suggested. 

"I drew the faces I remember seeing so we can start asking if anyone knows where to find them." Joe added, as he handed them each a piece of paper with three faces on it. "There were at least six people, I'm not sure if there were more behind me." 

Andy nodded. "You two start asking, I'll call Copley." 

Nile had to do a double take when they climbed out of the car, Joe was covered in dry blood and bullet wounds. "No wonder it took you so long to heal, what did they hit you with a machine gun?" She reached back into the car and grabbed him the change of clothes she'd packed. "No ones going to talk to you looking like that." She said attempting to hide her horror. 

Joe took the clothes and gave her a small grateful smile. 

He changed in the back of the car and cleaned off most of the blood with a wipe. It didn't make him feel any better like it usually would, with Nicky gone he could think of nothing else. Only about forty minutes tops could have gone by and it felt like an eternity. 

He didn't need to say anything to Nile, they both just went into the first store and started asking around. 

They moved as fast as they could, going down the block, looking for any sign of lying when people shook their heads no and denied the existence of any gangs around here. 

Joe was getting more and more frustrated with every person they talked too. "He has to be somewhere, someone must know something!" He lightly tapped his fist to his forehead and let out a growl of annoyance. 

"We'll find him, I know we will." It was the only comfort Nile could give. She believed that they would find him, but she was going crazy with worry as well. 

Nile's phone rang and she answered it in a heartbeat. 

"Hey, Copley got me a name." Andy said. "The account is linked to someone named Simon Reed." 

"Got it. Will you be joining up with us now?" Nile asked.

"Yeah." 

Nile told her where she could find them.

"Simon Reed is the name on the account could be a fake, could be a lead." She explained to Joe.

Andy caught up to them fast, stopping with her front tire just on the side walk. "Copley kept digging and he thinks he found a place for us to check out." She jerked her head at them to jump in. 

The coordinates Copley gave them led to an abandoned warehouse looking building on the outskirts of the city. Part of the roof looked like it was about to cave in and all of entrances looked blocked off. 

"Joe it's you're call. Guns blazing or stealth?" Andy asked. Normally she would just take charge but Joe wasn't in the right headspace to think clearly. If she let him make most of the plan he might be able to stick with it.

Joe thought for a moment his heart said guns blazing, just tear the place up but he knew there were a lot of variables and he couldn't put the rest of them in harm's way.  
"Stealth it's the best way, I think."

Andy nodded, it's what she would have chosen and she was glad Joe was still using his head.

It was already getting dark out, so they got out and stuck to the shadows. Joe was going to go around the left, Andy and Nile the right, they would slip in, see what they could and wait long enough for the other team to get inside.

Joe found an unlocked door at the rear of the building and slipped in making no sound. He snuck along the wall and crouched behind several large stacks of buckets.

He couldn't see anyone, didn't hear anything and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. They probably had a dead end.

He looked closely at his surroundings and saw with little surprise he was in a makeshift lab, they definitely were making drugs over there.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Andy and Nile slip in the same door he had. He waved them over.

"I haven't seen or heard anything from anyone. It might be the wrong place. A cover perhaps?" Joe whispered when they moved close enough to hear.

"Something feels off." Andy said looking around. "Let's go further in."

Nile and Joe nodded.

There was an almost clear wall that was only made of tarp between the lab where they were at and the rest of the building. The bottom part was cut in flaps so you could just slip through.

Joe held his breathe going through, nervous as to what would meet him on the other side.

They moved with barely a sound and they were greeted with carnage.

There was blood all over, making the floor slick, at a glance Joe counted twelve bodies scattered around the room, maybe more. The back wall we littered with bullet holes and shells were everywhere on the ground. Whoever did this knew what they were doing and would not be taking no for an answer.

Nile squeezed her eyes closed. She wasn't sure what to expect but this was not it and the sight of this massacre left her feeling nauseous. She grit her teeth and fought back the feeling, this was no time for squeamishness.

"My bad feeling seems to have been correct." Andy looked around the room disgusted.

Joe asked the obvious question. "But where's Nicky?" He stepped forward looking for anywhere he might be hiding.

"Do you think Nicky did this?" Nile asked, hopeful he had already managed to escape.

"No." Andy said shaking her head. "This is too far for him. Even against his kidnappers this is overkill."

They all started looking around carefully in case whatever monster had done this was still here.

Nile spotted it first. "Look." She pointed. In the right, back corner of the building was a chair bolted to the ground, chains were on the floor some broken, some unlocked.

As they walked closer they could see the blood, there was so much blood, but it got worse. There were fingers and toes, teeth and even an ear littered around the chair.

They all wondered the same thing. Was all of this really from Nicky?

Then Joe saw it, and it felt like a physical punch to his throat. One of the fingers still had the ring he had gotten Nicky only four months before on it. He couldn't take it and fell to his knees. "My love what have they done to you?" He cried out. Sobs racked his body, he could see nothing but tears and red. 

Nile wrapped her arms around Joe and squeezed him tight, her own tears soaking the back of his shirt, she couldn't look at it, she couldn't think about how this would haunt her dreams. "We'll find him, we'll find him Joe." She murmured over and over she didn't know if she was saying it for him or for herself.

Andy was angry, she held back her own tears and reached down to pick up the ring. She wouldn't make Joe look at it for a second longer and wouldn't let him touch it until it was cleaned and Nicky was back. She wiped off some of the blood and then placed it in her pocket zipping it shut so it wouldn't fall out.

She looked around for any clue as to where he might have gone, a thousand questions running through her head. She plucked a note stuck to the back of the wall by a dagger and opened it up to read it. "We have your wonder boy. Come and get him." Underneath was a crudely drawn map with instructions. She read it out loud to them. "It's signed Mr. Porter. I'm calling Copley." 

Andy dialed his number and began explaining the situation. 

Joe had more or less settled down and took the letter to study where they had taken Nicky. He memorized the map and stood up, and started walking to the car, fast. He didn't bother to see if they were following him. He would tear the world down to get Nicky back. 

Nile was up and followed Joe. 

Andy still on the phone, walked quickly to keep up. 

Joe got in to drive, without a word to anyone and waited just long enough for Andy to close the door before burning out of the driveway. 

Nile once again found herself praying the the car wouldn't flip or crash. She wasn't even sure Joe was looking at the road, or if he was still envisioning Nicky in torment. Finally, she just closed her eyes, it was to much. It was too soon. Her heart broke for her family, being torn apart again so soon after everything they went through in that lab. She couldn't begin to fathom the thoughts running through Joe's head. Fresh tears threatened to spill over, but she some how convinced herself she could cry later. 

Andy got off the phone. "It didn't take him long to figure it out the more he looks into it the more it looks like some guy somehow stole Nicky's fake I.D. and has become some kind of crime boss using it." 

"What does any of that have to do with kidnapping Nicky and killing me?" Joe gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white. 

"My guess is they saw Nicky, thought they could get the drop on this guy and hold him for ransom. Porter guy finds out, and attacks, kidnaps Nicky himself and tells us. The thing we have to figure out now is, what does he want from us?" Andy explained. 

"Money? A favor?" Nile suggested. 

"Well we're about to find out." Joe growled pulling into the driveway where they had been directed to go. They could just see a large mansion in the back of the property surrounded by woods. He parked the car at the gate and pulled the door handle to leave. 

Andy let out a sigh. "It's a trap Joe." 

"I don't care, Andy." He was only growing more testy by the second. 

"I know but we want to actually be of some use. Let's just think about it for a second." She said. 

He ground his teeth together but looked over at her expectantly. 

They all understood he wasn't upset with them, he was angry at these monsters. 

"They're expecting us, we should split up and circle in, taking down anyone who tries to do the same to us." 

"I'll take the front you guys take the sides or the back, if they want to negotiate I'll talk to them and if they don't then I will end them." Joe said.

Andy wished their was more time to gather Intel but they couldn't afford it. "Deal." She said instead. 

They already had the weapons on them Nile had brought and it didn't seem like nearly enough. 

"Let's do this." Nile said. 

They ditched the car. Andy and Nile disappearing into the woods they would be more surprised if there weren't cameras watching them, so this wasn't the stealthiest break in they've ever done. None of them cared. 

Joe gave them a solid ten minute head start, each second ticking by felt like hours. Then he ran, caution was thrown to the wind and he bolted straight down the driveway. They knew he was coming he just hoped Andy or Nile could make up the difference in surprise.

Twenty feet from the door, he heard a shout and looked up. Under different circumstances it might have sounded friendly, but not now, not when Nicky could be somewhere inside. He looked up and standing in the balcony was a man, dressed to the nines, who looked so similar to Nicky it was no wonder he was able to use his fake i.d. There were some obvious differences at least to Joe's eyes, but he did look similar enough. Six guys stood around him, each of them had a gun pointed at Joe.

All six of them fired a warning shot around Joe forcing him to stop his charge. They know how to handle a gun.

He did stop and pointed his own gun up at them. "Problem?" He called.

"Is this your idea of a rescue mission?" The man called out, his sunglasses and rings catching the light when he moved.

"Porter, I take it?" Joe asked even if it was obvious.

"That's what some call me." He shrugged, with a cocky grin.

"I got your note, it said to come here. Do you have him or not?" Joe asked, done with this conversation.

"Ah, of course I have him. He's right inside." He had a horrible, mean look on his face and Joe shuddered to think where they were keeping his love.

"Why should I believe you?"

The man snapped his fingers and behind him, a screen turned on, and Joe saw the person he had been looking for. His Nicky, his heart.

Nicky wasn't moving, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was attached to a heart monitor, but over all he looked alright.

Joe cursed. If he never had to see him attached another monitor or iv it would be to soon.

"What do you want?" Joe called. The man wouldn't be showing him this if there wasn't a price to be paid.

"You're a quick one aren't you?" The man laughed and Joe bristled. "I am offering you a job. Come work for me the both of you and I will pay you handsomely, you will be well looked after and these things wouldn't be of any concern." He waved his hand flippantly.

These "things" as if there was anybody in this world more capable of looking after Nicky than himself.

"And it we refuse?" Joe asked. He hoped beyond hoped that Nile and Andy were making quick work of this place.

"I'll have no choice but to...." He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward with malice. "Persuade you." He paused studying Joe. "Perhaps a demonstration?"

Joe's eyes went wide, he knew what that meant. "No!" Before he could bring his gun up six bullets hit him and he fell to the ground. He was grateful, if he could take some of the pain from Nicky it was worth it. Somehow he clung to life and felt the familiar tug of his skin knitting itself back together. He laid there, wondering if they would come to get him. Maybe they were banking on him dying and taking longer to get up. He was ready though, and he was done with talking.

He waited until he was sure his limbs would do what he asked, then tightened his grip on his gun and lunged forward if he could make it to the porch he would have cover.

His timing couldn't have been better. Nile had been working her way through the house and when she heard the gun shots she had make quick work of figuring out how to get to the roof. She had cracked open a door and was waiting for the right moment. The only plausible thing they could be staring at down there was Joe. She waited, it felt like a long time but that's what happened if he had died.

When all of there guns went up, she acted and with deadly aim shot four of the men in the back of the head before the other two could even turn around.

They began firing at her but she was still hiding behind the door frame covering most of her body. She fired two more shots both of them hitting the guy who they had clearly been trying to protect. She couldn't tell if the shots were fatal or not but she retreated as the two men charged her.

She had seen a thick cabinet on her way up she would hide behind that, and try to finish them off.

Joe heard the gun shots but didn't hear anything hit around him and didn't feel anymore bullets hit him. He didn't care and made it to the door. He used his sword to cut through the giant window next to the door and jumped through ignoring the pieces that cut his arms and legs.

This place was huge he wasn't actually sure where to begin looking. He chose left, until he found a door that led down. You always kept victims in the basement right? He took the stairs three at a time it was a wonder he didn't break his neck. He wanted to call out to Nicky but he knew he was sleeping.

"Over here!"

Andy, he jerked his head around following the sound of her voice to a room in the back of his giant basement. As he ran by he noticed the door was disguised as a book shelf, he didn't have time to ask Andy how she had figured out it was a door so fast.

Nicky, he was still out cold and Andy was unstrapping him and disconnecting him from everything.

"Is he ok? Did they hurt him?" Joe ran up looking Nicky over and planting kisses on his forehead, even if he was unconscious, he needed Nicky to know he was safe, they were together again.

"He looks ok, we'll check him properly when we get out of here." As she spoke she grabbed Joe's sword and gun from him so that he could carry Nicky. "Have you seen Nile?"

"No, I haven't." Joe picked Nicky up with all the care in the world, adjusting so that Nicky's head rested against his shoulder. Joe felt so much relief at being able to hold him again he thought he might weep.

"Get Nicky to the car, I'll find Nile." She slung his gun around his neck so it laid against his back. "Just in case there are more of them."

He nodded grateful for her.

They took off up the stairs Andy going first, and Joe following as fast as he could.

Joe had no way of knowing how many people were left inside, he wished he had an extra hand to carry his gun with.

He made it outside without running into anyone. Andy had gone further into the house searching for Nile.

As he ran to the car he heard the pounding of something running towards him at full speed. He looked around frantically, and too his dismay three viscous looking dogs were already nearly on top of him. Nicky was far to heavy for him to be able to fight and carry him.

The nearest dog launched itself in the air near Joe, forcing him to duck and nearly drop Nicky. He set him down as quickly and gently as he could shielding him from the savage dogs.

One attached itself to his leg biting into his calf muscle he cried out from the pain. The other two had caught up one bit into his shoulder and the third latched onto his arm, preventing him from reaching his gun.

Just don't hurt Nicky anymore. Joe thought over and over.

He did his best to keep them away from his throat and face but they were everywhere their hungry jaws eager for the taste of his blood.

He had inched away from Nicky to give himself room to fight them off, keeping them distracted.

The one that would not let go of his arm no matter how hard he kicked or punched finally let go without warning, and Joe saw why.

Nicky groaned, and stretched out his hand but he was still unconscious. The dog's attention focused in on him, but it was just the break Joe had needed. He grabbed his gun and fired, all three dogs dead in a moment.

Joe closed the distance between Nicky and himself, lamenting the fresh blood he was about to get all over Nicky.

"Even while asleep you have my back." Joe said quietly, he pecked his temple before picking him up again, resuming his treck to freedom. 

He heard foot steps coming up behind him and turned his head quickly to look over his shoulder.

"Just us!" Nile called, as she and Andy caught up to him

The relief he felt at seeing them was indescribable.

They reached the car Nile opened the door for Joe, then took shot gun.

Andy jumped in to drive.

Joe carefully placed Nicky inside watching that he didn't bump his head on anything, he closed the door and ran to the other side, scooting so that he could hold him.

"He still hasn't woken up." Joe said catching Andy's eye in the review mirror, worry filling his voice.

Nile turned to look at them concerned as well.

"He'll be alright, Joe. He's still breathing, just give it a little more time." Andy reassured him. "It takes a lot to keep us knocked out, when people figure it out they always go overboard." She explained when Nile turned her own worried gaze to her. "It will be ok."

Nicky let out an agonizing whimper, just as they were pulling up to their safe house. Joe clung to him. "I'm hear, I'm hear." He reassured.

When the car stopped they all sprung into action.

Andy helped Joe get Nicky inside, they laid him in the bed and Joe set to work getting him out of the unfamiliar clothes they had provided for Nicky and into his softest pajamas.

Andy reappeared in the room with warm water and a rag. "Get yourself cleaned up Joe."

"But-" He started to protest.

"He won't want to see you like that. Have you looked in the mirror?" She started wiping Joe's blood off Nicky with gentle stroking motions. "Just go, he's alright." She told him gently.

Joe grabbed his clothes and ran to the shower scrubbing himself down faster than he thought possible. He was back in the room and it had only taken about ten minutes. "Is he awake?" He asked eagerly toweling his hair dry.

"He's starting to stir, you're just in time." She had cleaned him up and was holding his hand, gently drawing circles with her thumb.

Nicky's eyes fluttered and he moaned rolling over and curling himself into the fetal position.

Joe was by his side in an instant crawling onto the bed, and holding him close. "Shhh, I have you Nicky, you're safe." He kissed the top of his head.

"I'm going to go help Nile." Andy said standing up and stretching.

"Thank you Andy." Joe said, noticing what a hypocrite she was, she hadn't gotten herself cleaned up and she clearly had a bullet in her shoulder. "You're hurt."

She waved him off. "I'm fine, you don't need to thank me, you know I'd do anything for him, for either of you."

She left and Joe turned his attention back to Nicky who was attempting to open his eyes. The lights were dim but it still seemed to be bothering him.

"Joe." Nicky whispered so quiet Joe wasn't really sure if he'd said his name or not.

"Joe." He said again, a little louder but still nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm here, I'm here, it's alright, we're ok." He murmured over and over willing his love to wake up and see it for himself.

Nicky squeezed his eyes shut. "Did they get you too? W-" He faltered, scared to ask the question pressing on his mind. "Where are we?" He wouldn't open his eyes, his voice only loud enough for Joe's ears.

"We're home, Nicky, we're safe." Joe squeezed his hand, and Nicky winced. "What's wrong?" Joe asked, alarmed. Nicky never had that reaction with him.

"They...." He shuddered unable to go on, leaning closer into Joe laying his ear against Joe's chest.

Joe waited, purposely relaxing as much as he could, breathing as evenly as he could maintain. He didn't feel relaxed or calm, but for Nicky's sake he would fake it.

They laid like that for a long time before Nicky lifted his head to look at Joe. He studied him, making sure he was alright, then looked around the room at the familiar house, before turning back to Joe, and kissing him, it was a long kiss, deep and slow.

"I.." He was still struggling to voice his thoughts. They were all over and spiraling in a million directions, just a jumbled mess. "I had to make sure this was real." He was still talking in a whisper.

"You don't need to explain yourself, hayati take your time." Joe told him, his voice gentle and soft.

Nicky swallowed. "I need to tell you but I don't want to hurt you more than this already has."

"Staying silent will only hurt us both." Joe gently tugged on his shirt to pull him back down to lay on his chest once more. "Tell me my love."

Nicky took a deep breathe moving around until he was comfortable. "They discovered my healing ability." He paused struggling with the memories in his head, reliving the awful, unspeakable moments. "They used me for entertainment." His voice broke, breaking Joe's heart with it. "Like a cheap circus freak. They each took turns, passing the... the knife around, cheering and drinking when my fingers or.. or teeth would grow back. As they drank it got worse they would come at me two or three at a time, cutting me just to watch the blood flow, punching me to time how fast a bruise or black eye would heal. Then..... They got some metal and branded me. Joe, they.... They smiled at my melting skin, and laughed at my pleas for them to stop. They were so cruel, I'm sorry Joe, I... But I wished for death. I wanted the pain to end. I wanted it all to end."

He trailed off, Joe wasn't sure if he had nothing else to add or if he simply couldn't go on with the story.

Joe clung to him, they clung to each other, silent tears running down each other's faces. "Nicky, my love, my everything, you don't need to apologize for anything. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, that they took you in the first place, I will never think ill of you for wanting to escape that." Joe felt sick, he felt helpless, he only wanted to see Nicky smile again.

Before he could suggest they go get dinner Nicky spoke up again. "I know, you wouldn't think poorly of me for that, but I felt ashamed all the same. How could I possibly wish to leave you?"

"You didn't wish to leave me, Nicky. You wished to escape, it's alright, there's no shame in it."

Nicky considered his words for a moment. "I suppose you're right."

They were silent for a bit Joe waiting patiently for Nicky to express any needs he might have.

"Then the other guys came in. A massacre was what it was, I didn't pity them though, after everything, I didn't have it in me. Their deaths were violent but quick, but they never intended to release me from my suffering. I died when they came in as well but they saw me revive and found out about you because when I revived I gasped your name, they tried to get me to say more but I wouldn't. Then they took me with them, they didn't give me food or water, they were rough with me but didn't hurt me. I guess coming back to life had been enough of a miracle for them for the time being. The man in charge kept going on and on about what a great discovery I was and how useful I would be to them as some kind of body guard. They locked me up then kept me sedated and well, you know the rest." Nicky trailed off once more, exhausted from everything, still relishing in his husband's embrace.

When Joe didn't respond he lifted his head to look at him. "Joe?"

Joe didn't know what to say. He was still taking it in, and rejecting it at the same time. How had all of this happened in only what? Twenty four hours? If that? He was angry and heartbroken, his heart ached for the suffering the other half of him had endured yet cried out with joy that he had returned. "I would have done anything to keep you from suffering as you have." He said finally, kissing Nicky's lips, tasting the salty tears from the both of them.

"I know." Nicky said when they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." Joe said mournfully.

"I know. It wasn't you're fault."

"I wanted to tear down this city looking for you."

"I'm sure you did."

"But I didn't get there in time." Joe's voice broke a little.

"You're timing was impeccable as always or else I wouldn't be here."

They rested their foreheads against the other. "I love you." They said at the same time.

It caused them both to smile, just what each of them had been longing to see on the other's face, just one smile.

"Food?" Joe asked.

"Please." He nodded. "I haven't eaten since the lunch we shared."

"You must be starved then!"

Joe helped Nicky to his feet, and then out to the kitchen.

When Nile saw him up she dropped the spoon she was using to stir the soup with and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "Nicky! I was so worried, I'm so sorry about everything, I made you soup, has everything healed? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Her words came out in a rush.

Nicky held her in a bear hug, he had noticed her eyes were red rimmed, she must have been crying for a while. "I'm alright Nile." He stroked the top of her head, determined not to be the first one to let go.

She stepped back looking him up and down. "I'm glad you're back."

Nicky nodded. "I'm very glad to be back." He looked over at the stove. "What's going on over there?" He asked with a smile.

"I figured a soup would be the best thing right now. Warm, filling, and cozy."

"Just what the doctor ordered." Joe said walking over and peering into the pot. "Oh, Nile he loves Minestrone. Taking care good care of Nicky already."

Nile grinned, she had been helping Nicky in the kitchen for a few months now of course she knew what kind of soups he liked. 

"Let's eat already I'm starved." Andy said sitting down at the table. She had a fresh bandage on her shoulder that Nile had helped her patch up.

Nicky eyed it with concern but didn't say anything.

"Sit! Sit!" Nile insisted nudging Nicky towards the table. "I'll serve everyone tonight."

"I really can help." Nicky began.

"I'll help her." Joe interrupted. "Just do as you're told." But he said it with kindness.

They sat around the table enjoying their food, talking about anything but the horrific events that had transpired. There would be time for that later and no one wanted to spoil the meal. It was after all a meal earned indeed.

When they had their fill and couldn't eat another bite, Andy reached into her pocket. "You can do with this as you please." She placed the ring she had picked up off the floor of the warehouse on the table near Nicky in case he didn't want to touch it. It had been cleaned and shined within an inch of it's life.

Joe grimaced at the sight. "I can get you a new one-" He began.

Nicky reached out and placed it on his ring finger before he could finish his sentence. "Nonsense, you picked this out for me and I will only take it off it the memory fills you with too much pain."

"Are you sure? It doesn't bother me if you want a new one." Joe tried again.

"I will let nothing break us, this ring survived, just like me, it made its way back, just like me. It is a testament to our unbreakable bond, our undying love."

Joe smiled, shaking his head fondly. "You are hopelessly sentimental."

Andy smirked and rolled her eyes at her love sick friends. "It's not like Joe isn't going to buy him a new ring within a year. He can't help himself." She told Nile.

"Just one? I didn't think he could go two months." Nile teased back.

"But all the different styles look so good on my husband's hand." Joe laughed, he picked up Nicky's hand and gently kissed the ring. "And I will spoil him until he can take no more."


End file.
